SnakeyLobves Oneshot Generator!
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: Want a one-shot but don't wanna write it yourself? All you need to do is review and I will write one for you! Go nuts, I'll write anything you want! Full info in first chapter ! Please read and send in an idea, I will update as soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~!! Since I can never think of anything to write, I have decided to let _you_ think of something for me to write! I will write oneshots of any style for you guys. I have only a few rules/conditions~~~.

Rules:

Send a review with what you want me to write

No lemons/limes/anything citrus-y. Sorry guys, I don't like writing that kinda stuff.

Yaoi and yuri is "A" Ok~!!

Any pairing is fine! Just, please if at all possible, don't ask for SasukexSakura/SasukexIno. I mean, I'll do them, but I really don't enjoy those pairings. But I WILL write it.

Have fun with it~! They can be sad, romantic, or crack-y. The pairings can be canon, not canon, or even competely weird like KisamexOrochimaru (Just a random pick xDD)!

OC's are good too, just give me a little run-down of the OC and how they should act. Maybe even give me a little profile. Heck, stick in a Mary-Sue if ya want!

Characters can be OOC if you want, just specify in the review.

If you only give a vague idea of what you want (ex. Pairing NarutoxHinata, style: romance humor), I will have to attempt to write it not fully knowing what you want. You may want Hinata to jump Naruto in a fit of passion, but if you don't tell me, I may write something completely different. If you WANT me to randomize the situation, then that's fine just tell me so. If not, PLEASE SPECIFY.

Depending on how many reviews I get, there may be more than one one-shot per chapter!

Heck, it doesn't even need to be a traditional one-shot! Want it to be Pein interviewing possible Akatsuki candidates? No problem! Want the Rookie Nine to be on a soap opera/news show/anything? You bet! Absolutely ANYTHING goes~!!!

Other than that, just go for it! Have fun!

I will update as quick as I possibly can with your oneshots ok~! Please review and tell me what you want! Remember I can only update if people review.. Seriously. So if you want an update, please review! And I will start once my first review(s) come in~! Thank you and have fun!


	2. TobixPein

Alright, yaoi-lover13, this is for you.

Pairing: TobixPein

WARNING: Rated M for a most likely sucky lovey-dovey scene.

--

It was late at night and Tobi was standing in Peins office, trying to convince Pein to let him in wasn't going too well for poor Tobi. "For the last time, Tobi, you are not joining akatsuki." Pein said to Tobi rudely. But he was having none of that, "But Leader-sama! Tobi's a good boy and Tobi wants to join!" he yelled, flailing his arms wildly. Suddenly he stobbed moving as an idea went through his head. Smirking behind his mask, he leaned provacotively on Peins desk earning a strange look from the confused leader.

"On a side note, Tobi thinks Leader-sama is looking _very_ handsome tonight" Tobi said seductively, leaning to caress Peins cheek. Pein looked genuinly confused "Tobi.. Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "Of course, Leader-sama. Why wouldn't Tobi be feeling ok? Tobi's all alone with Leader-sama" He replied, crawling onto the desk and over Pein. Slowly bending down, Tobi removed his mask and captured Pein in a kiss. His eyes widened before leaning in to the kiss. Tobi licked Peins lips, waiting for him to allow his tongue entrence. The second Peins mouth opened, Tobi's tongue began exploring his mouth making Pein moan.

This caused Tobi to inwardly smirk. Who would have knew he had so much control over Leader-sama? He crawled off the desk and pulled Pein upwards, gently pushing him onto the wall. Pein began playing with Tobi's tongue with his own. They parted after a few minutes, finishing the kiss with some extra small ones (A/N: Like when someone kisses someone else, and once they finish the do like another small kiss or two). They looked into each others eyes, and Tobi found his lips once more. This kiss was a lot more passionate, as Tobi began undoing Peins cloak. Finally finishing undoing the cloak, he let it drop to the floor.

A small disbelieving gasp was heard, and they stopped abruptly. Tobi quickly put his mask back on and they looked for the source of the gasp. There in the doorway stood Deidara, looking shocked and slightly weirded out. Pein coughed uncomfortably "What you just saw never happened, understood Deidara?" he said with authority. Deidara just nodded awqwardly and left the two in the office. Tobi turned to leave but was stopping by Peins voice. "I think a spot may have opened up for you, Tobi." he said and Tobi smiled behind his mask. "Oh and one more thing!" Tobi stopped and looked at Pein. "Yes, Leader-sama?"

Pein just smirked at him slyly. "Tobi's a _very _bad boy."

_END ONE-SHOT_

I hope you liked that, yaoi-lover13. I am sorry if it is short. As I am not farmiliar with this pairing (didn't even know it existed XD), it was hard for me to write a longer one. But I hope you enjoyed it..


	3. Interviews

Time for the next one-shot! This one is for bonapuella! I am not completely sure what you mean. Do you mean, interviewing for new/more biju, or interviewing like, Kyuubi? I will just go ahead and assume you mean the latter. Wow... This ones gonna be really tough XD

Pairing: None.

Summary: Masashi Kishimoto interviews different animals for the position of Biju~~! I could only figure out what animal the 1-tail, 2-tail, 8-tail and 9-tails are. But, I cant write about something if I don't even know who they are. So I will only be doing the 9 tail, and the 1 tail. Im really sorry~.

A~nd GO!

--

Masashi: Hello, Mr. Uhmmm Tanuki(raccoon-dog), and Mr. Kitsune. Why do you think you are suited for the jobs of Biju?

Tanuki: I think I am suitable for Ichibi because I have one tail, and I'm spunky and hard-working. You won't find any other animal more suited for ichibi than I!

Kitsune: Hah, what an answer. Having one tail is so cliche, I'm suited for the job because I am unique seeing as I am the only fox with nine tails. I am a leader, and I don't allow anyone to walk all over me.

Masashi: I see. And what would you bring to my show, if you were given the job?

Tanuki: I would bring strength and power. Nobody would mess with me!

Kitsune: I would bring an interesting atmosphere, and a lot of action to anyone who came near me.

Masashi: Understood.. Tell me, how do you feel about being stuck in a humans body only able to unleash your powers under certain circumstances? And being chased by the Akatsuki?

Tanuki: I am being sealed into a little human brat?!

Kitsune: Hahah!

Masashi: I didn't mean Mr. Tanuki alone, you will be too.

Kitsune:......

Tanuki: Isn't so funny now, is it?

Masashi: Im sorry, if such a minor complication is too much to handle..

Tanuki and Kitsune: It's not!!

Masashi: Wonderful! Then the jobs are yours! No going back now!! Oh, and by the way, .. I hope this doesn't matter, since you already have the job, but.. **(SPOILER)** you're jinchuuriki dies and your are sealed away! NO GOING BACK NOW! MUAHAHAHAHA! -runs away-

Tanuki:....... Crap.......

_END ONE-SHOT_

Ok, I'm sorry, that sucked didn't it? I hope you liked it xD.. It was a hard one to write, but I hope it wasn't too dissapointing XD.


	4. Authors Note Vacation

A/N:

OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!! I am on vacation right now so its super hard to write! I apologize to all of you who are waiting so patiently for me! I will work hard and I PROMISE I will be quicker when I am off vacation!


	5. KibaxHinata

Phew! I AM SOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I have been on vacation~! This one is for tokkafanboy! Awwwww KibaxHinata is one of the only non-yaoi pairing I actually like! This is gonna be fun!

Pairing: KibaxHinata

Oh, and Ima put it in Kiba's perspective, kay? Oh and you said the mission they go on doesn't have to be exciting.. Which is good, cause I couldn't think of anything exciting XD.

--

"Ok Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shino. You four are being sent on a mission to find this gem. It should be located not far in the forest." the third hokage said holding up a picture of a pretty blue-purple gem that I had never seen before. He had gathered us all here a while ago and told us we were going to be going on a mission, which was exciting because we hadn't gone on a mission in ages. "But Hokage-sama, why is that idiot Naruto here? Please don't tell me he's coming with us!" I asked hoping he wasn't. "HEY SHUT UP KIBA!" I was just about to yell at him when the hokage began talking. "Yes, he is coming with you."

"What?! I REFUSE TO GO ON A MISSION WITH HIM!" Naruto yelled pointing at me accusingly. "Hey, the feeling mutual kid!" we glared at each other, our eyes sparked with lightening. "C-come on, guys. Please d-don't fight." I quickly shut my mouth, not wanting to make Hinata sad. I turned and listened to the Hokage. "The reason Naruto is coming with you is because Kurenai is on an important mission so Kiba is going to be squad leader and Naruto will make it so you still have the same amount of people." we nodded and turned to leave.

--

"NO! I think we should set up camp THAT way!" Naruto yelled pointing to the completely opposite direction that they were going. "Would you two just stop fighting? We will set up camp here." growled Shino finally getting sick of our fighting. Glaring, we settled down. Shino was catching fish, and I was starting a fire. I glanced over to see Naruto and Hinata talking and being friendly with each other and I was suddenly filled with rage. I grabbed a stray stick and threw it at Naruto's head.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto fumed, throwing the stick back at me. Well, attempting to. "Do something! Don't just sit there!" Hinata started standing up and I realized that she thought I meant her too. "No, no Hinata. You don't have to do anything. You just sit and relax." She was about to object, but she sat down instead. Naruto gathered some wood and put it on the fire and Shino came back and we began roasting fish.

Once the fish was finished I grabbed one and handed it to Hinata, but our hands touched and I accidently dropped her portion. "Good going, Kiba! Here Hinata, you can have mine" Naruto glared at me, and I quickly intervened. "No, no! I was the one who dropped it, so have mine Hinata. I am not hungry anyways." I handed her mine and she smiled "Thank you, Kiba". Blushing, I nodded and looked away.

"Im gonna go to the bathroom!" Naruto yelled, announcing it to everyone. Shino nodded and left to go to the washroom as well (opposite direction, of course). I sat beside Hinata, looking the other way and thinking of how to break the awqward silence. I decided to talk to her about the mission. I turned my head and found her lips on mine, but they were off in an instant and Hinata was blushing furiously. "I-I'm so s-sorry Kiba! I m-meant to kiss you on the cheek, y-you moved your head!" It was silent for a while, as I sat in awe and she sat with a 'omgijustkissedkibabutitwasreallynice' expression. I grinned and scooted closer to her, pulling her towards me until our lips met once more. She was stiff for a moment, but then she started to respond. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, but as soon as it was getting good, I heard Naruto and Shino walk back to camp. We quickly pulled away, blushing. Shino sent us a knowing look, but Naruto looked very confused.

"Hey, Hinata.. Why was Kibas tongue in your mouth?" we were silent for a second, until a look of realisation hit him. "Ohhh!! I get it! Kiba was hungry and you still had some fish in your mouth so you let him have it right? Wow Hinata, you're such a nice person!" the camp was silent for a moment. "Yes, Naruto, that was the reason...." I said, and Hinata and I smiled at each other. Naruto was going to make our new relationship a lot more interesting.

--

Gah! I am so sorry~, I hope you like it! Please forgive me for updating so late! And I am sorry if it isn't what you expected!


End file.
